Passport to Love
by Moonygirl'04
Summary: What happens when you take a dating service, throw in two tickets to Paris and add a dash of Serena and Darien? Oh, how my evil mind does work! Bwuhahaha...[complete]
1. Prolouge

Okay, I know that I have another story I should be working on and if any one is actually reading it, um, I will finish it, eventually... Okay, now I got this idea when I went to a website (I don't know if I can say the name of the website). There was an ad on this website where if you used a dating service, you could win a trip for two to Paris. I am going to change that around a little as you will see soon (gets evil thoughts). Ah yes, very soon... By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon and none of these websites or e-mail addresses are real! I also don't own Valentine's Day! Duh... But I do have a friend named Valentine! This story will be called...

Passport to Love (Passport to Paris has been taken.)

Prologue

Serena looked at the calendar and sighed. "Another Valentine's day alone." she sighed. It wasn't like she had trouble getting a date, it was just that every guy she dated was a complete loser and at the end of every date, all that ever happened was a handshake.

She sighed again and turned away from her Orlando Bloom calendar. 'That is the only boy that will ever get in my room. He isn't even real. Well, he is real but he wasn't really there.' she thought.

"Oh, great, now I'm arguing over poster logic!" Serena exclaimed as she tiredly fell with a small thump on her bed. She was 23 and she had only had one serious boyfriend in her entire life! ONE! They had gone out for 6 months but in the end turned out to be only good friends. Instead she hooked him up with her best friend Mina and they fell deeply in love. Two months later they were married.

He owned the Crown Arcade and Café and she was an aspiring singer/songwriter. To tell the truth, Serena was starting to envy them. Mina was pregnant with their second child already! Serena couldn't even get a boyfriend!

All her other friends were married to. And successful. And mothers. Serena was still in college, paying off student loans. Her life was full of fast food restaurants and late night study seminars. Although it was her last year, he work had not once let up. Finals were approaching and black bags were forming beneath her eyes.

To cut a long story short, she was stressed out. "What I need is a vacation." Serena mumbled to herself quietly. She dragged herself up from her comfortable position on her bed to check her e-mail. She tiredly waited for the page to load and began to delete all the bulk from her box. She looked over the titles with a bored expression on her face.

She was about to delete them all when she spotted one title that really caught her attention. "Win a free, all expense-paid trip to Paris, France!"

'That would be great...' she thought. 'It wouldn't hurt if I just peeked at it.'

She clicked on the message and this time waited impatiently for it to load. She quickly scanned the page with her eyes.

"Dear moonbunnyprincess,

Have you been lonely? Stressed out? Need a break? We may have the solution! Love Forever wants to make you happy! With our highly advanced matching equipment, we can mate you with your perfect match in less than ten minutes! If you try our dating service, we will send you to Paris, France. No strings attached. You pay absolutely nothing! On this trip for two, you can relax at the luxurious hotel we will provide for you or tour the city! Enter before February 6 and you could be seeing yourself in France very soon!

Love Forever

Giving you something eternal!

With the e-mail came a link to there website, The mouse icon hovered dangerously close to the link.

A famous line came through her head at that moment. 'To be or not to be...'

Serena slightly giggled at her crazy mind. "What is there to loose? I never date anymore, one won't hurt my grades." She clicked the link and immediately a pink and red background popped up with red and white roses spread all around. Big letters appeared, announcing the name, Love Forever. Beneath the heading was the advertisement that she had been sent with a big picture of a gorgeous couple kissing.

Serena went to the couples matching system and entered all the information into the greatly enhanced boxes.

Name: Serena Tsukino

Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Food: All

Favorite Animal: Bunny

Hobbies: Eating, sleeping playing video games, helping at the animal shelter

Current Occupation: College Student

If Still In College, Indicate Year: 5th year

Current Address: 67 Crossroads District, P.O. Box 34

Current Phone Number: 555-2325

E-Mail: Information: I don't usually go on dating sites but I have been having trouble finding a decent guy to date lately. Like all the good guys in the world are any where but here.

She finished the basic information part of the application and moved on to the description part.

Age: 23

Weight: 116

Height: 4'11

Eyes: Light Blue

Hair: Blonde

Other: I have a small scar on my face, from my ear to the bottom of my jaw. You can barely see it. In my teenage days I was a bit of a clutz and I ran into a parking meter. Fifty stitches and I am still alive!

Serena finally finished the application and sent it in. She smiled to herself. "Maybe it will work?" she said. "Maybe it will..."

I'm still drawing a blank on how to get Darien to enter this contest as well. I'm thinking an evil friend does it... Maybe or maybe not? Give some ideas people! Where would I be without you guys? I want to get the outer scouts in this fic, good or bad? REVIEWS GREATLY APPREICIATED! That's all for now! See ya!


	2. Meeting the Match

Okay, I think I like this story! Yay! This is chapter one of Passport to Love, in honor of Valentine's Day. I love Valentine's Day, especially all the chocolate! I don't have a Valentine this year so I will be writing a lot of romantic scenes, nothing above PG rating. Okay, I love to talk but I believe I have babbled on for long enough, I hope you enjoy this story!

Passport to Love

Chapter 1: Meeting the Match

Serena opened her gigantic school book to do the work that she hadn't done the night before. School and work was starting to take its toll on her. The night before she had literally passed out from lack of sleep and had made it late to class the next morning.

She tapped her pencil against her desk, distracted by her thoughts. She had yet to hear from the Love Eternal match making website and she was beginning to think that the machines had broken down because she was so impossible to set up.

She let a huge sigh escape her lips and exhaled deeply. She then laid her head against her books and closed her eyes.

She began to doze off but her head snapped up when she heard a knock at her door. She rubbed her eyes and made her way to the door, kicking various objects out of her way. Of her five years here she had never really unpacked and was always stubbing her toes on the boxes at night.

She looked through the peephole in the door and saw a man she didn't know. She slowly opened the door. The expression on the man's face went from a greeting smile to a hysterical laughter. Serena became angry.

"What is so funny!" she exclaimed.

"You...have a...post-it on...your forehead!" He let out between bursts of laughter. Serena's face turned from angry to questioning as she crossed her eyes to look at her forehead. Her small hand came up to her forehead to pull the paper from her head.

Her laughter soon joined his as she realized how it got stuck there. They soon calmed down and an uncomfortable silence settled on them.

"Soooo...who are you?" Serena asked, crumpling the paper in her hand.

"Oh, um...my name is Darien Chiba. I was matched up with you on the website, Love Forever. Didn't you get the e-mail?" He asked, confused.

"No, but I haven't really checked it today, I have finals to study for, my last year of college." Serena explained, realizing she was rambling. She looked at Darien for the first time. He was tall, at least 6' feet tall. He had dark blue eyes that almost looked black. She could tell that underneath his stylish shirt, he was well muscled. In one word, he was hot.

"Oh yeah, these are for you!" Darien said, holding out the red roses he had held to her. Serena took them gently and felt her fingers brush against his. At their touch, she felt electricity jolt through her hands. Her eyes flew to his, something was in his eyes but then he hid it quickly.

"So, are we supposed to go on a date? Tonight?" Serena asked.

"We were supposed to, but obviously you didn't know. How about tomorrow?" Darien asked, a little shyly.

"Sure." Serena said. Something about this man was intriguing to her. Maybe it was his eyes or his smile. She wasn't sure, but she knew she wanted to see him again. He nodded and waved before leaving. She watched him walk down the stairs before she closed her door. She put her nose to the rose blossoms and breathed in deeply. She put the flowers in a vase of water before walking to her computer to check her mail.

Sure enough there was an e-mail to her from Love Forever.

Dear moonbunnyprincess,

Congratulations! You have been successfully matched with a one, Mr. Darien Chiba! Enclosed is his personal profile and the date that your "date" has been scheduled.

Name: Darien Chiba

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Food: Spaghetti

Favorite Animal: Dog

Hobbies: Working, Cooking, Cleaning

Current Occupation: Doctor

Current Address: 46 Juuban District, P.O. Box 98

Current Phone Number: 555-3522

E-Mail: Information: I don't date, period. My last serious girlfriend was 10 years ago when I was 15 years old. I can be a real crank when I put my mind to it.

Age: 25

Weight: 127

Height: 6'2

Eyes: Dark Blue

Hair: Black

Other:

Scheduled Date: February 7, 2005

Serena smiled at the explanation. His personal information definitely didn't match the man she had just met. Serena smiled widely. There had been something there, she knew there had. The jolt she had felt proved it! Nothing could bother her now, she was just so happy.

But then, something came to her mind. "What am I going to wear!" she screamed so loud that the people in the apartment next door told her to shut up...

I am so excited for this story! I love it. Oh, and soon I will send them to Paris! When they get there, they are in my total control! Bwuhahaha...

By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon and none of these websites or e-mails are real. Thank you and God bless!


	3. The Date

I'm baacckkk...with chapter 2 of Passport to Love! I absolutely love this story and where I am going with it! I don't know if anybody is reading this but if you do, please review! Let me know there are actually people out there reading this! Okay, I have gabbed enough as it is, on to the story.

Passport to Love

Chapter 2: The Date

Serena's head jerked up from her textbook as her alarm clock went off wildly. She rubbed the side of her face which was imprinted with the words from the page. She slowly stood up and walked to the shower for a quick wash. Before climbing in, she saw the words on the side of her face.

She gasped! "I hope this comes off before tonight..." She sighed heavily. "What a great way to start my day."

Time got away from her as she let the hot water wash over her tired body. When she got out of the shower her eyes glanced at the clock. "9:05!" she exclaimed. She quickly towel dried and threw on the clothes she had laid out the night before.

Grabbing her keys, she ran out the door.

Darien walked down the street, casually looking in windows. He was on his way to pick up some roses and chocolate for Serena. He recalled the other day, when they first met and smiled. 'She seemed cute...' he thought.

He put his hands in his pockets and whistled a little tune that he had heard once or twice.

'I think I like her.' He thought suddenly. 'Whoa, where did that come from? I just met the girl!' he scolded his mind.

'You would have never met her if it wasn't for your mother.' His mind piped up. He stopped for a minute. Yes, it was his mother's fault that he had met Serena in the first place. She just wanted him finally married off so she could see her grandchildren before she passed on.

'Maybe it was fate that you two were matched. You studied both of the applications and said yourself that you seemed completely different.' Then Darien just put a clamp on his thoughts. 'There is no such thing as fate.' he thought finally.

He then arrived at the Flower Shoppe.

Serena wearily walked through her front door and closed it gently. She then flopped on her couch and was about to close her eyes when she remembered her date. "Oh man!" she groaned. He was supposed to be there at 6:00 and it was already 5:15! She quickly got up and went to take a shower. She scrubbed her face with the ink on it until it turned bright red.

Getting out of the shower, she tripped and fell on the floor. Her knee hit the tile hard and she could already feel the bruise on it forming. She bit back her tears and stood up to fix her long blonde hair.

She curled all of her hair and pinned it back from her face with butterfly pins. While doing this, she noticed the ink was still visible. As a matter of fact, she could read the words in the mirror! She giggled and pulled down that side of her hair to cover her cheek.

She pulled on her big red furry robe and padded her way to her room across the hall. She carefully extracted the dress she planned to wear from the closet. This was her favorite dress because her mother had given it to her. It was a light blue dress with spaghetti straps that were lined with ivory colored pearls.

She pulled it on and zipped it up carefully so as not to catch the sides of the cloth. She then applied light make-up and her white, low-heeled sandals.

Right when she was reaching for her coat and purse the doorbell rang. She quickly viewed herself in the full length mirror before answering the door. Other than the giant bruise that adorned her knee and the ink that stained her cheek, she looked ok.

She ran to the door and quietly pulled it open. Darien stood there in a black, Armani suit, holding red roses and a box of sweet chocolates. He looked stunned and happy and slightly confused all at once.

Serena smiled her best smile and held out her hand for him to shake. "Hello Darien, nice to see you again." She was happy she wasn't the surprised one this time.

Darien stumbled over his words as he tried to turn his thoughts into words. "I...um...youlook...beautiful!" he stumbled, feeling triumphant at getting his sentence out. Serena blushed at his praise.

"Thank you." she murmured, maybe she was still surprised.

Darien stared at her before remembering the flowers and candy. "Oh yes, these are for you." he exclaimed, holding them out to her.

"Oh, well, come in for a minute then so I can put these in water." She said, opening the door wider to permit him entrance. "Ignore the mess, in all my 5 years living here I haven't had time to unpack and now I pay the consequences, I broke my toe on the big one in the corner." Serena rambled pulling out another vase and filling it with cold water.

She could hear Darien's laughter through the doorframe at her last sentence. "You know," he started. "If you ever have a free day, I can help you unpack this stuff." he said coming into the kitchen.

Serena sat the roses next to the ones he had brought the day before. "Thanks that would be wonderful. My apartment is such a wreck like this!" Serena exclaimed turning around, a happy smile on her bright face.

Another silence overcame them as Serena leaned against her counter.

"So, I guess we should get going." Darien suggested. Serena nodded and put her coat on.

Outside the apartment building was parked a red sparks car. "Wow, that's a beautiful car..." Serena breathed, staring at the shiny body.

"Is it now?" Darien asked chuckling under his breath. He pulled out his car key and unlocked the passenger door. Serena stared at him in amazement. She slowly climbed into the new leather interior and surveyed it with her light blue eyes in wonder.

Darien climbed in the driver's side and revved up the engine. They took off down the street in a red glory.

Serena stayed quiet on the ride there, still revealing in her amazement.

Shortly they arrived at the restaurant, parking in front of the building. Darien handed his keys to the driver and led Serena in through the large double doors.

A waiter led them to their table in a secluded corner and handed them their menus. When he left, Darien laid down his menu. "I'll get the steak." he said, coming to his decision.

Serena looked at him, surprised. "How could you choose so quickly from all this great food?" Her eyes wide with shock.

Darien looked at her and smiled. "I always come here, I just love the steak, you should try it..." He suggested gently.

"I think I will, otherwise I may be here for a while!" Serena joked with a laugh as she laid her menu back down. "So, I'm sorry but I have to know... Why did you enter this dating service?"

Darien laughed as he recalled the memory of when he had first learned his profile had been submitted. "My mom." He replied. "She wants me to get married and have children before she dies. Knowing her, she'll outlive me!"

Serena laughed. "She sounds wonderful!" Serena gushed, wishing she could meet his mom. She sounded kind and proud of her son.

"She is wonderful." He replied, sighing. "Now let me ask you... Why did _you _enter this dating service?" Serena blushed.

"To tell you the truth, I just entered to win a free trip to Paris." Darien stared at her and then threw back his head and laughed good-heartedly. People at the surrounding tables looked at them and smiled at the young, beautiful couple.

He finally settled down but a smile still graced his lips. Serena smiled back and for a cosmic moment, just the two of them existed in this world. It was soon shattered when the waiter asked them for their order for the fifth time. Serena looked at her plate embarrassed while Darien gave him their orders.

When the waiter was gone again, Serena looked up from her plate, a small blush stain on her cheeks. That was when he noticed it. There was ink on her cheek!

"Um...Serena, I'm not sure if you noticed this but, you have an ink stain on your cheek." Darien said, smiling again. He felt like a fool smiling this much but he could not stop!

Then Serena's face turned beet red. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice. You see, I have this habit of falling asleep at my books, has you have previously learned, and I fell asleep with my book open and I guess the ink stained. I tried to scrub it off and cover what was left but as you also know..."

"Didn't work." They said in unison and then laughed again.

"You can read the ink in a mirror." Serena added, giggling.

"Really?" Darien asked. He stood from his chair and walked over to her seat. He pulled her hair aside and began reading the words.

Serena blushed furiously at his touch and was relieved when he let go of her hair.

"So you're studying chemistry!" Darien said, happily. "I had to take chemistry to."

Serena smiled and then squealed with glee when the food came.

At the end of their date, Darien walked Serena up to her door. They stood there; a little uncomfortable when suddenly Darien leaned down and kissed her softly and quickly on her cheek. He then turned and left down the stairs faster than a rabbit. Serena watched him go with a delicate hand place on her cheek where he had left his mark and suddenly she felt weak in the knees.

Smiling bigger than she ever has before, she entered the solitude of her apartment.

Okay, there is chapter 2! I kinda got a little writer's rock (can't be called a block because I worked through it in about 10 minutes). That is why there are some boring parts in this story. I will get them to Paris for Valentine's Day! Just wait and see... I have a lot of ideas for poor Darien and Serena... (Evil laughs)


	4. Dreaming of You

Yay! Chapter 3 is here! I am trying to have these chapters out on the days that the events happen, leading up to V-Day... Now, here is the new chappie!

Passport to Love

Chapter 3: Dreaming of You

Serena sat at the arcade/café booth, swirling her milkshake, still day dreaming about her date with Darien. She sighed happily. Mina saw her faraway expression and came over with her little 1 year old baby and sat down.

"Serena, are you okay?" Mina asked softly. When she got no response she snapped her fingers in front of Serena's face. She looked at her startled.

"Hi! I didn't see you!" Serena said, surprised. Little Andrew Jr. a.k.a. Drew, smiled at her and reached out his little, fat, chubby arms to her. Mina giggled and reached him over the table to Serena. She grabbed him gently and cooed over his little puff of golden hair.

"So...what have you been doing lately?" Mina asked.

"Nothing really, just school stuff you know." Serena replied, readjusting little Drew in her lap.

"So school must be going good. I mean you look happy." Mina said, looking at Serena critically.

"Well, my grades are up...but, pinky promise you won't laugh Mina?" Serena asked, holding out her pinky to her. Mina linked it with her own.

"Pinky promise." Mina promised.

"I tried a dating service." Serena said simply. Mina looked at her for one full minute before breaking out laughing hysterically. "Mina!" Serena scolded.

"I'm sorry, but you, a dating service? In the same relation?" Mina asked. "Why did you do it?"

Serena looked embarrassed down embarrassed. "I just felt...you know...alone. I mean Valentine's Day is just a couple of days away and I am the only one without someone to spend it with."

Mina's face turned serious. "Serena, you don't need a man to make you happy. All the rest of us, we married really young. That doesn't mean you're a hopeless cause!" Serena looked at her passionate friend.

"Thanks Mina. But I really think I met the man of my dreams." Serena answered, handing Drew back to Mina. "I really appreciate your advice though. I gotta go and do some homework." She hugged Mina and walked out the sliding glass doors.

That night as Serena snuggled under her thick covers and fell into a deep sleep, a man came to her dreams. He had black hair and dark blue eyes. Serena recognized him immediately and ran into his waiting arms. He bent his head low and kissed her gently on her lips.

Little did she know that across the city, Darien was having the same dream.

Okay, this was short but I'm trying to get these all out so I can get to the really long chapters. Well, I got one review with a suggestion saying Darien knows Andrew and I like that idea. Be prepared people. Oh, the next chapter will be short also, but the one after will be longer!


	5. Cleaning and Dreaming

Okay, here is Chapter 4! I have been trying to get these chapters out once a day. I got a little behind, so that is why this chappie and the last one were so short. Well, onto the story!

Passport to Love

Chapter 4: Cleaning and Dreaming

Serena hugged her pillow as the Wednesday morning sun spilled through her window. She smiled in her sleep. 'Yay! No classes today!' She was about to doze off again when she heard a knock on her door. 'Oh, who can that be?' She pulled herself from her soft bed and stretched widely. She stood up when she heard the knocking come again.

"I'm coming!" She shouted, slightly irritated. 'Who could be up at 7:00 in the morning?' Serena thought.

She swung open the door and stared stupidly into a set of dark blue eyes. "Darien?" she stammered. "What are you doing here?" Serena asked, stunned.

"Don't you remember?" Darien asked. "You asked me to come over today at 7:00a.m. to help you clean!"

Realization dawned on Serena's face. "Oh, I totally forgot! But we can still clean, just let me change."

Darien walked in and sat on the couch to wait for Serena. She soon came out of her room with her blonde hair pulled back to a pigtail and clad in overalls and a pink, short sleeved shirt. "Ready?" Serena asked.

They worked all afternoon, pulling stuff out of boxes and then throwing them out into the hall. Serena's dining table was finally set up complete with chairs and the vase with the still red flowers in the middle. Darien set the place mats at the four spots on the table.

Serena set up her coffee table and her movie rack. They worked a good hour on organizing her collection of tapes and DVDs. Her stereo system was placed on her stereo stand, where it was supposed to be, and her magazines found their way to the magazine rack.

They finally finished at 5:00 and sat down on the freshly covered sofa, surveying their handy work.

"Oh man! I haven't worked like that in a long time!" Serena exclaimed, as she stood up to turn her air conditioner on.

She then flopped back down on the couch next to Darien. For a minute, an uncomfortable silence fell over them.

"Well, I guess I should be getting home then." Darien stated standing up. Serena also stood up and they shook hands. She waved as he left and then slumped onto her couch in exhaustion.

"I need to go to sleep now or I'll never wake up tomorrow!" Serena went to her room and fell on it, already deep in slumber.

Okay, there is chapter 4! I will have these chapters out one a day except for Sunday, I'm not sure I'll have a chapter out on the 13th but that just means I'll have two out on the 14th!


	6. The Trip to Paris

Okay my peeps! Here is chapter 5! I am writing this a day early just in case I don't finish it since it is 11:20 at night and I am so not used to staying up past 10 or 9. I usually have school but we are like having an epidemic of the flu at our school. I don't have the flu, just bronchitis, which is just as bad! By the way, I don't own Sailor Moon and if I mention any movies or books in this chapter, I don't own them either. I also don't own any of the TV shows!

Passport to Love

Chapter 5: The Trip to Paris

Serena walked in through her door lazily. Another day of lectures and endless notes! 'Ahhh, I can't wait until I get out of school!' Serena thought, throwing her books in a chair by the door.

She fell on her couch and flipped the TV on. She flipped past endless talk shows and settled on an anime. She stared at it bored and drifted into a slight doze.

She was startled awake by a knocking on her door. She sighed and got up to answer their constant knocking. She slowly opened and was surprised to see a man in a suit with a TV camera crew. She stared at him confused.

"Hello?" she answered, confused.

"Hello, are you Serena Tuskino?" the man asked, holding his microphone out to her.

"Um...yes." she replied, talking into the mic that he had pushed into her face.

"Well, congratulations! You have won the free trip for two to Paris, France!" he shouted, throwing confetti over her head.

"REALLY!" Serena squealed. She threw her arms around the host, almost cutting off his circulation.

"Yes! Here is your ticket! The plane is scheduled to leave tomorrow!" With that the host departed, leaving behind a trail of confetti.

A big smile graced Serena's face as she clutched the ticket to her chest. 'Wait...ticket?' Serena looked at the slip of paper. 'I thought it was a trip for two to Paris? He must have dropped it.' Serena shrugged her shoulders. She had planned to go alone anyway.

That night Serena packed her suitcases and called her professors. She then called her friends to tell them of her trip.

She set her alarm clock for 6:00 a.m. sharp! She would take no chances on missing this plane.

She slept peacefully and woke up easily when her alarm sounded. She turned it off and began to get ready for the day.

Her plane was supposed to be at the airport at 10 so she had plenty of time to stop and eat because of all the delays that planes experienced these days. When she arrived at the airport, sure enough her plane had yet to arrive. She sat in the waiting room with a magazine and silently read as she listened for the plane to announce boarding.

All around Serena, the hustle and bustle of everyday life enfolded her. She sat lower in the seat to a more comfortable position and closed her eyes for a moment's rest.

"Serena?" a voice called. At the sound of her name, Serena's eyes cracked open and she saw Darien staring down at her.

"Hi Darien!" Serena exclaimed, straightening up. Darien sat down beside her.

"Where are you flying to?" Darien asked.

"Paris, France." Serena replied, waving her plane ticket.

"Me to!" Darien exclaimed smiling. Serena's face lit up.

"Are you really? What number seat do you have?" Serena looked at his ticket. His seat was right next to hers on first class!

"Our seats are next to each other! That is so cool! Now I won't have to fly alone. I always get so bored by myself." Serena rambled, already starting a conversation.

They talked the next hour and a half when their plane finally got in. Serena and Darien walked to the ticket booth (?) together. They walked through the metal detector, Serena made it through easily but Darien was caught.

"Excuse me sir but we're gonna need you to take all metal off your body." The woman said testily.

Darien took off his watch and wallet chain and walked through the metal detectors again, again the alarm went off.

"Okay sir, we're going to have to strip search you. Could you step into this room?" Darien walked into the room with the female body guard. Let's not get into detail over the search, okay?

Serena waited outside the door trying to stifle her laughter. Five minutes later they emerged and Darien was passed.

Darien and Serena settled in their plane seats and began their earlier conversation. They were enjoying each others company like they always do until Serena dozed off. Darien then took the time to really look at her.

'Wow, I thought she was beautiful before but she even more magnificent asleep!' Darien thought, pushing a strand of her hair out of her face. 'I wonder if we can get together while we're in Paris. Maybe she won't be that far away?'

Little did he know that he was in fate's wacky grasp...

I have been soooooo busy lately, my family has driven in, we all went out to eat and then I had to clean and homework! It's a miracle I am even sitting here writing this! I had to skip church! Oh well, I got extra sleep...right? Anyway, thanks for reading, thanks for all who review and please review more! Sometimes I only think four or five people are reading this.


	7. Of Showers and Red Lacy Underwear

Okay, here is the Valentine's Day chapter! Some fluff, but this IS NOT the end! I promise it will be longer. Now here is chapter 6! I hope you really enjoy it! Happy Valentine's Day and I hope everyone has a love to spend it with! (Mine is my computer.)

Passport to Love

Chapter 6: Of Showers and Red Lacy Underwear

The plane began to land around 6 o'clock that evening, or least it would be six in Tokyo. Serena set her watch to the time on the airport monument. Serena and Darien walked out of the plane and to the baggage claim.

"I like flying, but I love being on land!" Serena exclaimed, stretching out the kinks in her back.

Darien smiled and nodded in agreement. He soon spotted his two bags and pulled them off the conveyer belt. He looked to Serena. "Do you need any help?" Serena nodded as she pulled off her third suitcase. By the end, she had six in total and Darien was hauling 4 along with his 2.

"Thank you soooo much Darien, I really appreciate it!" Serena said happily as she hailed a taxi outside.

"Yonuji Weenngfdne." she heard from the jumble of bags.

"What?" Serena asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"I said your welcome!" Darien replied, spitting out his words so she could hear them. Darien sat the bags down one by one and stretched out his back. "So, where are you heading?"

"The Eiffel Tower Hotel." Serena said, trying to hail a cab, again.

"Really? That's where I'm heading. We can catch a cab together. Here let me." Darien held his arm out and immediately one stopped. Darien loaded their luggage into the trunk while he heard Serena mumbling under her breath about her arm being shorter than his. He chuckled slightly under his breath.

He climbed in and instructed the cab driver where to go. "So, we're staying in the same hotel? Now that is ironic!" Serena laughed.

'She is always so happy.' Darien thought smiling and laughing to. "Yeah it is. Do you know your room number?"

"No, I won't know until I get there. You?" Serena asked settling down and enjoying the drive.

"No, I don't know mine either." Darien replied, looking out at the beautiful scenery and then in at the even more beautiful woman.

Serena looked over at Darien and began to admire him. His eyes, his jaw, how she longed to run her hands along them. The way his hair fell into his eyes, she longed to brush them away. He turned his eyes towards hers than and caught her staring. He smiled at her. "Have you seen this? Come look!"

Serena crossed slowly to his side of the car and looked out. She saw the rolling waves glint in the late sunshine, and how it glinted off of windows of small villas and cottages.

Darien then averted her attention to the large building in front of them. "It's the hotel." Darien informed her.

They paid for the cab and rolled their luggage to the front of the building. Walking in, they were greeted by a dazzling chandelier and a beautiful plush, red carpet. Big ferns adorned empty corners and a marble staircase topped all the magic off. Serena was literally gawking until Darien nudged her elbow to get her to close her mouth.

They walked to the front desk that was made from pure oak. The receptionist looked at them and smiled. "Finally! Our contest winners have arrived!" Serena looked at Darien who also looked at her.

"Winners!" they said in unison.

"Yes, you two went out on a date and won the contest. Your room is number 45 and here is your key..." the woman went on, looking at them strangely.

"Key!" Serena shouted but Darien butt in.

"Yes, thank you." he said, taking the key. "Can we have a copy?" the woman handed him another key. "Thank you very much."

When Serena and Darien were out of earshot, Serena began to ramble. "Why did you do that!" Serena exclaimed angrily. "You better not be a pervert!" Darien laughed.

"I'm not a pervert, but really, in a place like this, what are the chances that they will give us another room? One of us would be kicked out! They think we are a couple now, I don't know why, but we have to play the part. I for one don't want to be out on the streets of a foreign country by myself." They entered their room and Serena nodded.

"I'll take the couch." Darien said manfully.

"No, Darien I'll take the couch!" Serena insisted.

Darien ended up on the floor with Serena on the couch.

The next day, Serena awoke to the smell of fresh baked bread and the sun shining on her face. She looked to the floor and saw Darien was gone. She thought he had gone to get the food so she pulled out her clothes for the day and headed towards the shower. (heehee, I wonder where Darien really is) She undressed quickly in the room beside the bathroom and then opened the door and stepped in.

Strangely the showers were already on. 'Must be motion detector.' Serena thought as she looked around the foggy shower. The water was just right to! Serena put her soap and shampoo on a shelf in the shower and began to scrub her body off. She dropped her soap and bent to pick it up.

She felt something run into her and she began to tip over. Something grabbed her arm and pulled her up before she fell. She was leaning against something hard and soon realized it was another person. More specifically, it was Darien!

"Darien!" Serena screeched. Darien covered his ears.

"Serena! What are you doing here?" Darien asked.

"I thought you had gone to get something to eat! Wh..." They then noticed they were both naked. Serena screamed again and snatched the towel that Darien had grabbed to cover himself up.

She wrapped it tightly around her body and turned around so as not to see Darien. "Get out!" she demanded.

"I can't! I'm not done with my shower!" Darien complained.

"At least get a towel or something!" Serena said her face turning beet red.

"I can't, you took mine." he argued.

"Use mine!" Serena stated. Darien reached for the towel rack and found a little pink fluffy towel that barely wrapped around his hips.

"Okay, I'm clothed?" Darien said, turning red at the embarrassing moment.

Serena turned around and nearly let go of the towel around her, she began laughing so hard. Darien started grumbling and quickly finished his shower, Serena still laughing behind him.

When they were actually clothed they went out to the restaurant in the hotel and ate and then returned to the room to unpack.

Serena unzipped her first suitcase which was her, ahem, underwear case. She tried to do it subtly but soon Darien was peeking over her shoulder and a hand snatched a pair of red, lacey, underwear.

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed, as she turned around to try to snatch them back. She was at least a foot or so shorter than him so it was impossible for her to grab them. With her arms up, Darien began to wonder something. He started tickling her wildly and they soon fell on the bed with Serena straddling him, trying to get her underwear, while he was tickling her.

She finally snatched them up with an Aha! She looked at Darien and then noticed she was dangerously close to his lips, not to mention, she was sprawled on top of him.

Serena stared into his blue eyes and then she closed her eyes as his lips began to move towards hers. "Darien..." Serena sighed before their lips met. It was deep, passionate, everything a kiss should be. They stayed like that until both lacked the ability to breath and they pulled away slowly, breathing hard.

"Serena..." Darien said. She smiled down at him.

"Now that was unpredictable." Serena said tracing his jaw with her hand.

"Serena, I know we haven't known each other that long but, I think I love you."

Serena stared at him stunned. "I love you to." Their lips met again in another passionate kiss.

I wish my Valentine's Day would be like that! Oh well, I'm happy writing about it to, so whatever. I hope you guys liked this. Review! (Was it not longer than other chapters?) Love ya all!


	8. Love's Sweet Song

Hiya! I'm back with a new chapter of Passport to Love! This will be chapter...7 or 6, I will find out in a minute. Okay, this will be chapter 7, I just checked. My mind is so screwy. Oh well, here is the new chapter!

Passport to Love

Chapter 7: Love's Sweet Song

Still marveling at their new found love, Serena and Darien spent the day together.

First they went to lunch at a small café on the corner of Paris Boulevard. It was a cozy little building, decorated with dim lights and mahogany tables. They ate and laughed, then shared a milkshake.

They then walked to a museum, after much pleading on Darien's part. Serena gawked at the huge, magnificent paintings.

"I wonder how people can paint such marvelous things." Serena mused. Darien stared at her pondering face.

"Whoever made you, made one heck of a marvelous masterpiece!" Darien replied, grabbing Serena's hand and kissing her knuckles. Serena smiled happily and kissed him softly on his lips.

"You are such a sweet talker." Serena said, squeezing his hand gently.

By sunset they wondered over to a small brick walk on bridge and settled on the side for the sunset. Serena stood in front of Darien and leaned her head back against his chest, their hands intertwined.

Darien gently traced his thumb over Serena's hand as her eyelids began to droop and finally she dozed off. Darien looked down at Serena's sleeping face and smiled in a goofy way. The only way people in love were allowed to smile.

"Serena?" Darien called softly. He nudged her until her eyes opened. "We have to get back to the hotel." Serena nodded and let Darien lead her back to the hotel.

The next day Serena woke to find Darien gone again so she showered (this time alone) and dressed.

A shadow crossed her mind as she remembered what she had to do. She had to make her weekly call to her mother. Serena choked back tears as she thought of her mom's illness.

She picked up the phone and asked for the connection. Soon she heard her mother's weak voice answer on the other end.

Her mom was in the late stages of althemirs (that disease that older people get and they slowly erase your memory) and everyday she forgot more of her past.

"Hey mom!" Serena said, her voice trying to be cheerful.

"Who is this?" her mom replied.

"It's me, your daughter, Serena." she said, her voice starting to choke up.

"I don't have a daughter named Serena. My daughter's name is Joliee! She died when she was a tiny baby though, almost as big as a hand." Her mom said, again reliving the past that was not with Serena. The doctors were baffled at why she remembered the dead baby and not her own living daughter.

Tears began to slip down Serena's cheeks as they always did when she called her mom.

"I'm your second daughter mom!" Serena pleaded.

"Whatever you say dear. It is time for supper so I have to go, bye!" the phone clicked and then the line went dead. Serena hung up the phone weakly and then fell to the couch sobbing.

Darien walked in to find Serena crying her heart out into a pillow on the couch. He ran over to her quickly and lifted her head. "Serena, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Serena lay her head on his shoulder and cried more until she couldn't cry anymore. She lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"I called my mom and she didn't know who I was!" Serena sobbed. Darien pulled her head to his chest and held her as her small body wracked with sobs. "She has althemirs and she never remembers me, she only remembers my dead sister."

Darien shushed her and rubbed her back to quiet her. He kissed her lips gently but they soon grew passionate. That morning Darien chased away Serena's fears...

You know what happened there! I didn't want to include detail... I also wasn't sure how to type it so, yeah, anyway! Please review, this story is almost finished, I think.


	9. A Mistake?

Hello all you happy people! I am doing well. I didn't really die, I have been here but I haven't been able to update because I had serious writer's block! During that time I wrote another fanfic. You should read it; it's called Monarchy of Forbidden Love.

Passport to Love

Chapter 8: A Mistake?

Darien and Serena climbed on a plane hand in hand, laughing about memories from the trip. They sat next to each other on the plane as Serena placed her head on his shoulder.

He smiled at her and they snuggled into each other for comfort. The plane flight was peaceful and Serena became giddily happy. She had never been happier in her life and now knew without Darien she could never be this happy again.

The 6 hour plane flight lasted into the night and Serena could see the stars over the cloud cover. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. The flight attendant came down the isle then holding a bottle of champagne.

Serena smiled at Darien knowing he had requested it when he had went to the "bathroom" supposedly.

Darien took the bottle and poured it into the two glasses he had pulled from the carry on pouch he had.

"To our love, may it prosper!" Darien said happily, tipping his glass to hers. Serena smiled and drank, then leaned in to share a happy kiss.

"Do you want some cake?" Darien asked, signaling for the stewardess.

"Yes! You know I love cake! Especially chocolate cake!" she said quickly, smiling.

A large, beautifully decorated cake was put before her in no time with a card on the platter. She picked it up and read it slowly.

My beloved Serena,

In the short time I've known you for a short time but in that time I've come to love you more than ever imaginable! Every time I see your beautiful face, my heart begins beating beyond reason. I loved spending all my time with you and I would like to spend it you forever more. Will you marry me?

Serena looked at Darien who then gestured towards the top of the cake where a large diamond ring sat on a small platter. The diamond was cut into the shape of a heart and a silver band attached to it.

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes as she jumped into Darien's open arms. "YES! Oh, yes absolutely yes!" she squealed, kissing him between every word. Clapping and cheering rose from the rest of the first-class passengers.

They both stepped off the plane slowly, savoring the moment. They held each other's hand like they were drowning.

In the taxi, they both jabbered about the trip with laughter and tears. Serena examined the large ring on her ring finger happily.

They both got out of the taxi at Serena's house since Darien lived on the other side of the city and they weren't quite ready to say goodbye.

The next morning the sun rose on two figures, one asleep and the other admiring his face.

Darien stared at Serena lovingly before he got up to make breakfast. He pulled out the pancake mix and bacon and began frying them.

After everything was made Darien brought it into the bedroom and laid it across her lap. The tantalizing smell tickled Serena's nose and she cracked one eye open to see Darien smiling and food leering at her.

They ate in perfect company until the doorbell rang and Serena jumped up to answer the door. She opened it to reveal the host of Love Forever standing with a nervous look on his face.

"Miss Tuskino, hello, oh I see Mr. Shields there, good. I need to talk to the both of you." he stammered.

They both settled down on the couch as the host started pacing. He cleared his throat and sat on the recliner.

"You see, all machines have glitches and apparently so do our matching machine. It was a mistake that you two were paired. I'm sorry and to make up for it we are giving you both free tickets to the Super Bowl. I hope you forgive our staff and faculty." he said in a giant rush.

Serena and Darien nodded and accepted the tickets silently but when he left and the elevator could be heard closing Serena and Darien looked at each other and burst out laughing. They kissed and went back to finish their breakfast.

Okay, that was chapter 8! Next is the epilogue and then this story is over. I hope you enjoyed it to this point and please review!


	10. Epilogue: The Wedding

Here is the end. I hope you all have enjoyed reading this as much as I have enjoyed typing it. Please review and by the way, I don't own Sailor Moon. (I don't think I put one disclaimer in here).

Passport to Love

Epilogue: The Wedding

Serena slipped on her wedding dress and buttoned up the back. She then fixed her hair and applied make-up to her face. She stood back and examined herself in the mirror before nodding.

She turned around and gasped at the sight. Her mother stood in front of her, holding out her arms. "My baby's getting married!" Iileen squealed, her old voice cracking. Tears fell over her eyelids as she ran into her mother's arms.

"You remember me mom!" Serena cried joyfully.

"Why wouldn't I remember my little girl." her mother scolded.

Iileen held Serena to her chest as she cried tears of nothing but pure happiness. "I love you so much mom." Serena whispered.

"I love you to honey." she replied to her daughter. "Now, stop blubbering! We have to go to a wedding!"

Iileen led Serena to the huge double doors that she going to walk through. Her mother wiped Serena's tears away with her handkerchief and gave her the bouquet. Then the music started up and the doors swung open.

Iileen grabbed Serena's hand and walked her down the rose colored isle. Tears again streamed down her face as she saw Darien's smiling face.

'Everything is going to be okay...' Serena thought, as she faced Darien and pledged her devotion to him.

Okay, the story is finished! I hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
